La Boda de Greta
by kakashifreak512
Summary: desde el punto de vista del antes niño problema veremos que paso y como es que retomo su vida aun mas feliz que antes dejen reviews por favor


Un pequeño fic de los simpson.

espero les agrade. no gano nada por esto pero espero sea de su agrado.

La Boda de Bart y Greta

Bart POV

Desde que tengo memoria o hasta eso no se,pero de algun modo lo habia recordado haber tenido el dia mas feliz de mi por que la mejor mujer del mundo me dio una segunda oportunidad

FlashBack

Si bien Mary tuvo que huir por motivos que desconozco aun cuando fui niño,la unica persona con la que medianamente contento estuve fue Jenda finalmente esa relacion llego a termino debido a diferencias irreconciliables y de vez en cuando los niños venian a pasar navidad conmigo para ir con mi familia,la ultima vez que estuvieron me perdonaron y pudimos disfrutar todos de una navidad en familia(Excepto Jenda quien literalmente regreso a los niños con ella) quiza por "ser buena influencia" aunque todo apuntaba a que ella queria mas dinero. Si entristeci cuando Rodney y Bort Me notificaron que se volvio a casar. sin embargo decidi luchar mas por mis hijos cuando poco a poco me entere de toda la realidad,pues Jenda solo saltaba de hombre en hombre para obtener dinero mientras ella descuidaba a mis hijos

todo esto notablemente me hizo enfurecer pero una oportunidad llego,Me convertiria en un comico Stand-up y gracias a ello por fin pude abandonar ese frio departamento de la escuela donde seguia viviendo. al cabo de un tiempo me mude a una casa suburbana en la cual a pesar de todo aun me sentia solo,tenia dinero por fin por mi trabajo pero aun sentia que hacia falta una vida familiar. pues bien Luche por ello y solicite la custoria de Rodney y Bort.

Tras largo litigio en el juicio escuche lo siguiente

-"Por el poder que me confiere el estado de North Takoma le otorgo a Bartholomew Jay Simpson la custodia de Rodney y Bort Simpson para toda la vida."

-Viva,por fin voy a tener familia conmigo

A Jenda no le importo,su rubio y musculoso novio con dinero finalmente la saco de ahi y solo oi un grito de Viva por parte de ella,aparentemente queria a mis hijos pero al oir eso pense que de manera encubierta nos odio a mi y a ellos por haberle truncado sus planes, y por fin lo lograba"

Fin del Flashback

Ahora estoy al pie del templo,de aquella iglesia en Springfield.,con un traje Negro y corbata roja,esperando a la que probablemente es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. o mejor dicho la unica persona que pudo perdonarme despues de tanto tiempo

Y esa persona era...

Greta Wolfcastle,si oyeron bien Wolfcastle Ella me habia perdonado todo lo que nos paso cuando eramos niños,su vida fue unica,fue cantante y actriz pero como saben al ser estrella su vida publica en television delato todo lo que le habia pasado,problemas con las drogas y con el sexo facil que evidentemente la acabo hasta dejarla sin moral aparente y un tanto cuanto sin dinero,a pesar de que su padre la apoyaba

despues de todo por alguna extraña razon que desconozco se acordo de que yo existia.

Flashback

un dia en el Bar de Moe bebia una margarita hasta que de pronto escuche una voz que recordo mi nombre...

-Bart Simpson,Eres tu?

Voltee a ver y efectivamente era ella,Greta Wolfcastle. no lo podia creer inclusive Moe quien me dijo que sentia envidia al saber que una Hermosa mujer recordaba mi nombre,No cabe duda tenia un fisico espectacular,a cierto modo me recordo a Tabitha Vixx y ni siquiera tartamudee. raro en mi al ver a semejante mujeron.

-Greta,pero cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Lo mismo digo Bart. Y Dime que ha sido de tu vida...

-Pues veras yo...

Pedi otra Margarita para ella y en efecto pague la cuenta pero no me importo ya que nos pusimos al dia en todo lo que respecta a nuestras vidas,yo le conte todo lo que me habia pasado entre otras cosas y ella los varios tropiezos amorosos que tuvo aun apesar de que era una cantante realmente exitosa. Dicha charla se prolongo hasta altas horas cuando finalmente la lleve a casa.

-Bueno te gustaria salir conmigo Mañana?

-Hablas en Serio? Por supuesto Greta

-perfecto mañana te veo a las 11.

Desde ese dia salimos juntos por espacio de 9 meses, inclusive hicimos cosas que ustedes entenderian despues de cierto tiempo y ni hablar con los niños se llevo mucho mejor que nada. si bien se que querian mucho a su madre pero despues de que se dieron cuenta que solo estaban como adorno con ella. de inmediato me apreciaron mas como padre que otra cosa en el mundo y Greta se dio cuenta de ello. por lo cual le pedi que nos casaramos en un dia de verano

Ese dia me hinque y extendiendo una caja con un anillo costoso que realmente seria mas de lo que pago papa por su corcholata agujerada para que mama se casara con el despues de no planearme pero el momento fue unico y paso asi

-Greta Wolfcastle, he sido testigo de como te has llevado con mis hijos excelentemente bien,e inclusive me has hecho renacer de un modo que yo mismo no sabia que podia ser. despues de ser comediante lo mejor que me ha pasado ademas de mis hijos fuiste tu. por eso quisiera preguntarte... Greta,Quisieras Ser mi esposa? Quiero compartir todo el resto de mi vida contigo. y para ello quiero casarme verdaderamente contigo.

-Bartholomew Jay Simpson, acepto, Si sere tu esposa. despues de saber por todo lo que pasaste creo que un hombre como tu merece una segunda oportunidad,si tus padres pudieron seguir juntos despues de tanto tiempo no veo por que nosotros no.

Justo asi festeje y definitivamente fui el hombre mas feliz mientras caminaba al lado de Greta aquella noche de verano.

Fin del Flashback

Cuando oi la entrada de la novia no lo podia creer, el aun musculoso pero algo anciano Sr. WolfCastle escoltaba a su hija hasta el altar con un vestido de novia divinamente hermoso,su peinado de pelo suelto incluia un broche de flor purpura,el blanco de su vestido strapless era flanqueado por detalles rojos asi como un par de guantes rojos tambien que cubrian sus bellas manos. las cuales sujetaban el ramo que tenia distintos colores. ademas de una que mi madre le regalo para la ocasion y que en cierto modo simbolizaba la armonia para nuestra relacion. Piernas naturalmente bellas y torneadas lucian a traves del escote piernil una de ellas contenia la liga,para rematar con unos zapatos que seguramente costaron toda una vida de salario siendo hermosas sandalias que dejaban al descubierto sus bellos pies de modelo de revista en un perfil de tacon bastante unico. La cola del vestido era un tul bastante unico de mi lado Zia,la hija de Lisa y mis hermanas hacian la funcion de damas de honor de mi lado mientras la hija de Tabitha y de otras celebridades tambien hacian ese mismo ataviadas con un bello vestido Rojo con detalles blancos en un esquema invertido del vestido de bodas. y como mi hombre de honor ademas de que mi padre fuese tambien quien me entregara al altar estuvo Mi mejor amigo Milhouse quien me deseo toda la suerte del mundo

-Suerte Bart,tienes otra oportunidad

-gracias viejo,espero que sea la buena

-Tu veras que si

Finalmente nos veiamos ya en la parte principal del altar Yo y Greta estabamos plenamente en el centro de la accion. pues como no iba a ser si eramos los novios. dentro de poco seriamos recien casados. todos estabamos presentes ahora si mis padres y mi familia que eran mis hijos estaban en primer lugar junto a mis hermanas asimismo tambien amistades de cada lado tanto las mias como las de mi novia.

en fin la misa paso como si nada y todo iba bastantemente bien,las arras y los anillos entre tantas cosas para finalmente llegar al momento culmen.

-Bartholomew Jay Simpson,Aceptas a Greta Wolfcastle en todo blah blah blah(saben el resto)

-Por Supuesto que acepto.

-Y Tu Greta WolfCastle Aceptas a Bartholomew Jay Simpson en todo igual blah blah blah(Igual saben el resto)

-No Acepto,si no lo Super Acepto

-si hubiese alguna voz en contra de esta union,que hable ahora o calle para siempre

El silencio se adueño y ni siquiera la puerta de la iglesia pudo opacar oficial Greta y Yo ya eramos Marido y Mujer.

-en ese caso los declaro marido y Mujer... Puedes besar a la novia.

En ese momento levante el velo de su tiara y al observar su dulce mirada de ojos azules procedi a acercar mi cara a la suya para darnos tremendo beso frances en frente de todos de manera mas discreta tanto mi familia como la de ella nos aplaudieron con total alegria. papa sabia que me habia llegado otra oportunidad y que esta vez la aprovecharia. Bort y Rodney llegaron y se unieron al retrato familiar donde apareciamos yo y greta ademas de mis padres mis hermanas y sus hijas asi como el Abuelo quien tambien se descongelo para este momento.

En la recepcion ya en la fiesta nos la pasamos mas que contentos super una boda de pelicula,mi esposa arrojo el ramo y Mi hermana Maggie quien ya era supercelebridad fue la afortunada en cacharlo y vaya que tuvo igual suerte que yo pues un chico Metalero quien misteriosamente se parecia al bebe de una sola ceja aunque todos sabiamos que era el mismo bebe era quien salia con mi hermana. el tambien fue celebridad y ahora tambien iba en el mismo tren que yo. de igual manera yo tambien al tirar la liga vi que un afortunado fue un amigo mio,Nelson quien finalmente encontro el amor con Francine quien era luchadora de la WWWRE esa que le propinaba menuda muestra de bullyng a mi hermana encontro en el deporte un escape a todo. ahora tambien seria la esposa de nelson.

el primer baile juntos y demas cosas pasaron con total armonia.

-Bart Te amo,pero si queremos que esto funcione debemos poner de nuestra parte para ello.

-De acuerdo Greta asi sera.

Pápa me felicito y Milhouse tambien. ademas Milhouse,Nelson e incluso Rafa estabamos como en la escuela como amigos pero tambien ahora brindando y soltando uno que otro chiste como en aquella despedida de soltera que tuve.

-Bart,Hijo suerte en tu aventura. espero no ahorques a tus hijos

-descuida papa no pasara eso.

-eso me gusta escuchar Pequeño demonio(mientras le da un abrazo)

Sin duda alguna esto y la luna de miel fueron mis cosas favoritas. despues Bort y Rodney tuvieron 2 medias hermanas pues si ya que nos mantuvimos ocupados en la luna de miel pero presiento que este nuevo capitulo dejara atras el episodio con Jenda.

Soy el hombre mas afortunado de la la mejor esposa del mundo pero no por fisico ni nada si no por que igual que Mary recordo todo despues de tanto tiempo. en fin el futuro lo veo brillante.

Fin.


End file.
